Sex
by Starrify
Summary: All we seem to do is talk about... / Oneshot.


Notes: I needed a break from Heavy Lies The Crown, so here, have a nonsense slightly AU oneshot involving my favorite OTP which I need more fanfiction of. And listen to Sex by The 1975 because that's what this story is all about: wanting to be with someone you can't have. Also because it's an awesome song. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Aside from not owning these characters, I also do not own the original image used for the cover photo of this story. Google is not giving me back a name, so if you do know, please tell me so I can give due credit!

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Sex_

.

.

.

* * *

_This is how it starts._

* * *

He is bored, having beaten Kira for the nth time at some shooter game on the console. He's not sure what the mechanics of the game really are, but he's surprised that Kira isn't even trying to aim properly.

"What's gotten your panties in a twist?"

"I'm not wearing any panties, Athrun."

He smirked and put down the controller.

"Could've fooled anyone."

"You're so funny." Kira groans and leans back onto the sofa. "My sister is coming over."

"You mean the sister you've been separated from since birth because of your parents' split?"

Kira nods. "Yeah, _that_ sister. She's my twin, actually."

He starts to imagine Kira in a dress and a pair of high heels, with longer hair and some make up on."So she looks like you?"

"Nah. I've been talking with her online and she doesn't really look like me. She's cool, too. I think you'll like her."

"Do you have a picture or anything?"

The doorbell rings and Kira looks at him with a smirk.

"You should get that."

"This isn't my house."

"Exactly why I can order you around." Kira stands up and turns off the console. "Don't keep Cagalli waiting; I don't think you'd want to get on her bad side."

He groans, but what else could he do? He walks to the door and when he opens the door, he sees a blonde girl glaring at him. Then her features relax and she starts to blush in embarrassment_—_which he does find cute, but was this really Kira's sister?

"Is this the Yamato residence?"

He nods, too dumbstruck to speak.

"You're not Kira."

He shakes his head.

"Are you mute?"

"Oh, no." Now it's his turn to redden, mortified. "Sorry, I'm Athrun. Kira's upstairs."

She pulls her luggage in and holds her hand out for him to shake.

"Hi, Athrun!" He already finds her beautiful. "My name's Cagalli."

* * *

_All we seem to do is talk about sex._

* * *

"With those looks of yours, I'm sure any girl would throw their underwear at you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means they would want to do the deed with you! Duh, Zala, what else do you think I'd mean?"

"Um..."

"You mean you've never_—?"_

He considers answering the question she hasn't even asked yet, but he's not quite sure how to answer her. Never _what_, exactly? She didn't finish her question, so it could have meant anything. He has never: went into the girls' bathroom? worn high heels? put on make up?

Oh, who was he even kidding? In the context of their conversation, she was definitely talking about sex.

"Nope."

Her laugh is boisterous, too loud to have been proper for a girl her age. If they had been standing or sitting elsewhere, they would have caught the attention of everyone around them. But no, they are alone in his car with the radio blaring some generic pop song about a girl pining for a guy; no one else could hear their conversation and not one of them was paying attention to the promiscuous undertones of the song. When she hushes herself into softer giggles, he turns down the volume.

"Oh, you weren't kidding."

His hands remain on the steering wheel. As much as he wants to turn his head and see what her reaction to his confession is, his eyes remain fixated on the road. But from her tone, he could imagine that she was blinking her big amber eyes, her long golden eyelashes hovering lightly over her cheeks. As though she is innocent. As if she isn't talking about sex.

"Well." He reaches for the stick shift and parks the car on the side of the road. "This is your stop, isn't it?"

"You mean you're not going inside with me? I'm sure Kira would love to talk to you even for a little while."

"No, it's getting late. I don't want to impose or anything_—"_

"Are you kidding?" She chastises him with how she scrunches her eyebrows. "You're more like family to Kira then I am to him!"

He tries to match her incredulous look. "But you're his sister."

She unbuckles her seat belt and bends to give him a kiss on his cheek. She smiles; he wants to ignore how something feels off with his stomach.

"Thanks, Athrun. I really feel like I've gotten to know you better this afternoon."

"No problem, Cagalli."

When he unlocks the door, she immediately opens it and steps onto the pavement. She waves goodbye and turns around to walk into her house, not looking back once. It takes her a total of ten seconds to enter her house, but it takes him another song before his eyes leave the passenger seat.

* * *

_She's got a boyfriend anyway._

* * *

He isn't one to drink irresponsibly_._ In his whole nineteen years of existence, he has probably gotten wasted a total of two times. With his seventh shot of vodka in his hand, he hopes this night wouldn't be the third.

"Drink up, Zala; stop being such a sissy."

"Shut it, Joule. I'll get to it eventually."

"Yeah, Athrun has a point there, Yzak. This is his sixth to your second."

"Actually, it's my seventh."

"Sorry, man, I meant seventh_—"_

"You weren't involved in the conversation, Dearka!"

"Hey!" She rushes her way into the living room from the kitchen with a bottle of beer in her hand. Her eyes light up once she sees him_—_or at least he hopes that her eyes did and that it isn't just the glaze of alcohol in her system. "I can't believe you made it!"

He chuckles at how indiscrete her lack of clarity is. "There's only less than twenty of us here."_  
_

"Really? It seems more like fifty..."

Kira swoops in to catch her before she stumbles onto the table. She giggles and giggles and _giggles_ and Kira starts to forget that this is the same girl who threatened to punch her dearest brother earlier this morning.

"And my sister is drunk."

"_Dude_, so is your girlfriend."

"Lacus!" Kira turns around and sees Lacus and Meer shouting at each other by the pool. "Holy shit, I'll be back in a second_—"_

He laughs at how mortified his best friend looks but as Kira ran out in a panic, Kira had _accidentally _threw her onto him.

"Are there really just only twenty of us here?" She clings onto the lapels of his black jacket and looks at him doe-eyed. He gulps and helps her stand upright, but she trips over her own feet, so he lets her support her weight on him. "I mean, you're the only one I see..."

"You're really drunk."

"And you're really attractive."

He feels uneasy having her so close to him when he's a tad bit more vulnerable than he'd usually allow, regardless of alcohol levels in his body.

"Kira says you have a boyfriend."

She laughs and then squishes his cheeks with her hands. He is uncomfortable, but at the same time, their proximity gives him just the amount of comfort he needs.

Then her face is suddenly near his and he's not sure if it's comfort that he wants. "Let's just pretend that I don't, hmm?"

* * *

_Does he take care of you or could I easily fill his shoes?_

* * *

When he slams his locker shut, he sees her wincing face behind it.

"Sorry." He's not entirely sure if his saying sorry was on impulse or if it was due to another reason. Either way, her face relaxes after the apology.

They stand there for a while, his hands holding his books and folders while hers was hidden deep in the pockets of her skinny jeans.

"About last week, I_—_"

He can't stop himself from cutting her off. "What about it?"

"I'm not sure where to start." She gives him a small smile. "Maybe it's because I can't really remember what happened at the kickback. I blacked out somewhere in the middle, and I was hoping that perhaps you could fill me in on what happened. But if you don't remember what happened last week because you were also intoxicated, then it's fine! I completely understand."

But he remembers what happened at the party last week. He remembers that he had taken a few more shots before Kira came in with a unconscious Lacus.

"Can you take Cagalli up to her room? I'll put Lacus in the guest room." Kira gave him an apologetic look. He didn't really have a choice because she was starting to make a fool out of herself and Kira was starting to get embarrassed from both of the girls he loved.

He remembers that she had given him a hard time before she agreed to go to her bedroom.

"But you're not my daddy!" She screamed, stumbling across the furniture in an effort to get away from him. He was beginning to feel the buzz in his head, and walking around in circles, chasing after an immature drunk lady, was not helping at all. "My daddy's in Orb! Even there, he wouldn't tell me off for being drunk because he never found out!"

He remembers that she kissed him.

"You said you'd never done _it_ before; did you mean it?" He was too drunk to feel ashamed of the truth. Besides, he had told her before, so he was only confirming what she already knew. "Then let's make this a night you won't forget."

He blinks and remembers that she is in front of him right now.

"No, I don't remember anything either."

"Cool!" Her hug is tight and when she releases him, her big, warm smile blinds him. "Thanks, Athrun. I'll see you around!"

But he also remembers that she stopped him before anything really happened between them.

"No..." She was crying. He didn't know what to do, so he just ran out of the room and drove away from her house as fast as he could, not worrying enough about being caught for driving under influence or crashing into a post. He just had to get away and shake off the feelings he was starting to develop for his best friend's sister.

* * *

_I'm not trying to stop you, love._

* * *

"So you're leaving?"

She nods. "First flight back to Orb, yeah."

He tries to catch her eye, but she keeps averting her gaze to the sky or to the grass or to whatever else that was in the vicinity that isn't him.

"Nothing to stop you?"

She shakes her head. "I don't think so."

"You didn't enjoy it here in Aprilius?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. The Plants is lovely and everyone has been nothing but hospitable."

"Even Yzak?"

She smiles slightly. "Even Yzak."

"But you're still leaving?"

"You're clingier than my own brother. This was a temporary thing anyway. I was going back to Orb sooner or later; I just didn't know that sooner would be so early."

He reaches for her wrist, but she pulls her hand away and puts them into the pockets of her jeans again. He frowns, sad at her gesture of pulling away, but stomachs it like the man he's supposed to be.

"What's in Orb anyway? Nothing too great, I presume."

"Earth has a sunset. You aliens don't have that."

"Anything else?"

"My dad. Mana, Kisaka, my awesome entourage of people who watch over me when my dad's not home. Yuuna, I guess he counts, too. Since he's not here and all."

"Yuuna..." He feels the weight sinking into his bones. "Your boyfriend, right?"

She runs her hand through her hair carelessly. "Not really. It's more complicated than that."

"Complicated?" He decides that he has to decide there and then what he really wants, especially when it concerns her. "I think I have enough time to listen."

"How many minutes do you have before you need to go home?"

"Doesn't matter. How about you?"

She looks at him coyly, entertaining the thought that maybe she doesn't need to return home as long as he is there beside her.

"I don't need to go anywhere."


End file.
